lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Robyn Jacob (VCU)
'''Robyn Jacob '''is a main character in Venturian Battle and Venture: Revolution, as well as the main character of Venture: Bounty, alongside Robert Jacob. Background Robyn Jade was born in an Ecranian village ten years after Robert Jacob. She was born with a slight cleft lip, which was the butt of many jokes among the children of the town. However, she decided to keep an optimistic personality under any circumstance. By the age of 14, Jade was about to graduate from intermediate school. However, her test scores weren't high enough for the region's standards, and she was submitted for summer school. In a fit of rage, Robyn strangles her cat. After getting caught, Robyn admits that she's just upset, and wasn't herself during the moment. However, her mood gets more and more aggressive towards the cat as time goes on. Eventually, her parents decide it would be best if she took some time away from home. Robyn, hoping this will allow her to cool off and reconcile with her pet, agrees to come with. During the first day of Robyn's trip to Gyeongcheon, she continues to act aggressively towards her cat, with her parents threatening to disown her if she attacks him one more time. Robyn attempts a reconciliation with the cat. However, their hotel room is broken into that night, with the cat awakening. The robber, trying to silence it, ends up crushing the cat with a hammer, killing him. Robyn, awakened by the ruckus, comes to investigate the scene. The robber runs out before Robyn can stop them, with the only sign she can make out being a pair of glowing, white eyes. Robyn, horrified upon seeing her cat dead, believes that her parents will believe she committed the murder, and flees the hotel to try and catch the robber. Robyn, chasing after the figure, hits a streetlight and blacks out. Upon waking up, Robyn is found by a man who asks if she is lost. Robyn tells him that her family will kill her if she is found. The man, rather unsettled upon hearing this, decides to take her in. Upon an attempt to adopt her, he is unable to due to lack of evidence. The man decides to secretly take her into his household, revealing himself to be Shozo Ukyo. He tells Jade about his children, who entered the military, and are doing well in life. Noticing Robyn's frame, he claims that she'd be well suited as a spy, noticing her petite figure and quick running speed. Ever since then, she was raised to be a tactical intelligence agent, and educated herself in matters that interested her. Robyn Jade attended a presentation by Oba at the Venturian Towers, however, the Void Monsters' attack destroyed the buildings, but both the Jacobs and the Jades found each other on either skyscraper, and attempted to link each other to stop a collision. Robyn was frightened after the Jacobs were on the other tower as it toppled from the large attacking spider, but she was relieved to see them land on the spider unharmed. However, the turret they were on also exploded from an Ignitable Void Bugbear, however, the Jades, including Robyn, made it out safely, nary seared hole on her coat. After the attack, the Jades fled into the Amazons, where a hideout was constructed in the sticks of a tree. Robyn and Robert successfully met up and separated from their siblings, as the brothers and sisters believed Robert and Robyn, respectively, to be the most skilled of the families. While the other Jacobs and Jades went to the Scarlet Rock Abode, Robert and Robyn were involved in the Venturian Battle, where they were two of three participants to make it out alive (though there were close calls: Robert was seemingly decapitated at one point, but the battle ax used to attack him was styrofoam, and Robyn fell into an ice cold tern, and both were caught in Void poisoning). During the Revolt Against the Void, several members of the Bounty, including Robyn, were damaged in battle, although the Jacobs' and Jades' were unharmed, though their clothing was damaged and they were covered in dirt and muck, and were also hit by harmless projectiles like eggs, snowballs, and Wyve Opals). The Jacobs and the Jades each married a member of the respective family, and the Jades moved into Jacob Manor, officially completing the Jacob Knights of the Venturian Table. Appearance Robyn Jacob has shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She often wears a brown coat over a white shirt, as well as a short, pleated skirt with stockings and flats. Robyn also has a slight harelip and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Robyn Jacob is below average height and weight, standing at 5'1" and weighing 99 lbs. Trivia * Colleen Clickenbeard was chosen as her voice actress due to her sharing many qualities with Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. ** Both have red hair and brown eyes. ** Both have an artificial eye. ** Both had a fairly rough childhood. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Beautiful Category:Jacob Family Category:Married Category:Caucasian Category:Gunners Category:Slim Category:Brown Eyes Category:Beauty Spot Category:Redhead Category:Armed Category:Hero Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Adults Category:Vegans Category:Venturians Category:Young Adults Category:LMMCU Award nominees